La melodía que transmite tu corazón
by Yuki Jellyfish
Summary: [...]Dicen que "los ojos son la ventana del alma, no ocultan, ni mienten aunque las palabras lo intenten", entonces madre ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que existían ojos sin color, esencia, simplemente vacíos? y lo mas impresionante es que esos serian los que me cautivarían al final. Porque a través de esta melodía dire que "te amo". [KaraIchi/IchiKara][OsoKara] Resumen completo dentro.
1. Prólogo

_**DISCLAIMER:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para crear historias y entretener al lector._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:** OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** KaraIchi/IchiKara, con el tiempo irán apareciendo más._

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_ _Un joven que anhelaba ser libre, para ya no ser perseguido por aquel pasado cruel en el que le arrebataron sus alas, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era encontrar algún día alguien que lo amara como nadie mas en el mundo._

 _Mientras que otro se negaba a volar por el odio que sentía hacia todo ser humano, culpando a todos de su dolor, de su perdida, intento muchas veces recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo pero con el tiempo sus ganas de vivir se fueron apagando, como una vela, una vela que pedía a gritos ser protegida por quien sea, tan solo quería sentirse aceptado con todo y sus defectos._

 _"[...] Dicen que "los ojos son la ventana del alma, no ocultan, ni mienten aunque las palabras lo intenten", entonces madre ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que existían ojos sin color, esencia, simplemente vacíos? y lo mas impresionante es que esos serian los que me cautivarían al final."_

 _Porque a través de esta melodía, te dire que te amo._

 **[ KaraIchi - IchiKara ] [AU] [OOC] [OC]**

* * *

.

[ PRÓLOGO ]

 _"Como explicarte lo que por ti estoy sintiendo si es algo que jamás lo había sentido;_

 _Como explicarte, como decirte que no quiero que te alejes de mi, que sin ti, mi vida es solo oscuridad;_

 _Como decirte que mi corazón necesita de tu amor;_

 _¿Cómo explicarte?, como decirte que sin ti no se vivir."_

 _._

* * *

Recuerdo que de pequeño siempre soñé con encontrarme al famoso _"amor de mi vida"_ , mi madre me dijo que cuando estuviera con esa persona y la viera a los ojos sentiría que es para mi, que nacimos para estar juntos y ser felices, ella es muy fiel a la frase _"los ojos son la ventana del alma, no ocultan, ni mienten aunque las palabras lo intenten"_ , entonces madre ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que existían ojos sin color, esencia, simplemente vacíos? y lo mas impresionante es que esos serian los que me cautivarían al final.

Esta es mi historia, de como conocí a la persona que puso mi mundo de cabeza, quien me demostró que los sentimientos pueden expresarse de diversas formas y que por amor se pueden hacer cosas impensables.

.

* * *

.

— Muy bien chicos ¿ya tienen sus permisos firmados por sus padres? si no es así no podrán asistir a la visita.

— ¡Si profesora!. — Gritaron en unísono los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aula de clases de canto, a la cual yo pertenecía, no es por presumir pero tengo una increíble voz, tan genial que puedo llegar a notas muy altas.

El lugar no es tan grande, es solo un aula con paredes blancas, el suelo es de alfombra café, de aquella que al tocarla te raspa un poco la piel ya que esta algo gastada por los años, del lado izquierdo se encuentran dos ventanas de aproximadamente 2 metros tanto de ancho como de alto lo que permite que el lugar siempre este iluminado, al frente esta un pequeño escenario de madera en la cual aveces uno de nosotros sube a cantar tanto canciones conocidas como improvisadas y un pequeño escritorio sobre la misma, hay sillas, mochilas y hojas de libreta desparramados por todos lados, si un día de estos llega un temblor no se como lograremos salir de aquí. Yo me encuentro sentado a la orilla del pequeño escenario observando a cada uno de mis compañeros, me gusta analizar bastante a las personas, sobretodo ver los ojos de cada uno, a lo largo de estos meses me he dado cuenta que las palabras de mi madre son ciertas, aunque la muchacha mas linda tenga una brillante sonrisa en los labios sus ojos demuestran todo el enojo que esconde en su interior, como el muchacho mas inexpresivo expresa en sus ojos felicidad al estar codo a codo con su mejor amigo, si, es entretenido descubrir la verdadera esencia de cada ser humano, aveces llego a preguntarme que expresaran los míos, suspiro y desvió mi vista a un punto fijo en la pared, no importa, de seguro serian cosas increíbles, sonrío, si, claro.

—¡Karamatsu!— Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre pronunciando por mas tiempo la ultima vocal, pero antes de que logre siquiera respirar siento como se lanzan hacia mi para abrazarme, muy bien, creo que ya se quien es, porque solo existe una persona que conoce mi gran repulsión hacia los abrazos.

Suspiro nuevamente, a este paso se me va a salir el alma en uno de esos, dirijo mi vista hacia la persona que sigue abrazandome con una fuerza que lastima, si, en definitiva es el.

—Totty por favor, sueltame ya.

—No.— Contesto con su tono dulce que tanto me desespera, ¿la razón?, bueno, conozco suficiente a este demonio rosa para decir que su verdadera forma de ser es la del demonio en persona —Hermano ¿por qué estas tan molesto? ¿tanto odias que te abrace?.—Aunque pregunte eso la respuesta que de al final no la va a escuchar ya que esta mas entretenido tomándose fotografías para enseguida subirlas a sus redes sociales.

—Tu mas que nadie conoce la razón.—Mi voz se quebró por un segundo, no me gustaba hablar mucho del tema.

—Si, pero soy tu hermano ¿sabes?, yo no soy aquella persona.— Ahí, ahí estaba mi verdadero hermano, el de voz y actitud fría, se separo de mi para sentarse derecho junto a mi y sonreír ligeramente la cual me provoco que sonriera, un apoyo silencioso, así le decíamos nosotros, teníamos nuestro propio lenguaje sin necesidad de palabras — Y bueno ¿traes el permiso que firmo mamá?.

—¿Qué?.

—Yo traje el mío, pero antes de salir de la casa vi que había uno pegado en el refrigerador ¿era tuyo?.— El tono frío que uso me daba un poco de gracia ya que su ropa que consistía de unos shorts casuales blancos con un tono rosa pastel en el dobladillo, camisa y tenis blancos, una corbata rosa y su característico gorro del mismo color, mientras que yo era un contraste muy notorio, muchos no podían creer que éramos gemelos, era un pantalón de vestir azul marino, playera de cuello "v" negro, zapatos de cuero del mismo color y una pequeña cadena en mi cuello que me había regalado mi hermano en mi cumpleaños numero catorce, actualmente los dos tenemos 18.

—¡Diablos!— Grite exasperado sujetándome de los cabellos —lo olvide—susurre para mi mismo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Totty no ayudas mucho ¿sabes?.

—No me importa.—Nuevamente estaba usando su tono cantarín al mismo tiempo que hacia una nueva fotografía en donde él salía haciendo el famoso símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos.

—Joven Nakamura ¿trae su permiso? — Uugg la voz que no quería escuchar en estos momentos, el de la profesora Totoko, la mas exigente de toda la Universidad —¿Me escucho joven Nakamura? —Me voltee ya que ella se encontraba a espaldas mía de pie observándome desde arriba con una sonrisa, aunque casi podía ver las ganas que tenia de golpearme si le daba una respuesta negativa, ya que claramente ayer dijo que teníamos que entregar el permiso, si uno de la clase no lo entregaba la visita se cancelaba, trágame tierra ahora mismo por favor —Si o no lo trajo.

—Profesora ¿sabe? —Me puse de pie rápidamente mientras reía con nerviosismo y casi sudando —Sucedió algo muy chistoso.

—No tengo sentido del humor.

—¿Eh? pero si usted tiene una _perfect smile._ —Después de decir aquello tanto la profesora como Totty me miraban con odio, no les gustaba que hablara de repente en ingles.

—No intente cambiarme de tema, aunque gracias— Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono dulce, si, esta mujer era igual que mi hermano en este aspecto — Ahora — Se acerco a mi peligrosamente, nuestras caras estaban muy juntas, no me gusta, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal y creo que mi hermano se dio cuenta ya que guardo su teléfono celular — Entrégueme su permiso, recuerde, si uno no me lo da, nadie asistirá a la visita, quedo claro ayer ¿no?.—Su sonrisa y esa cercanía me puso nervioso, me congele, vagos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, quería correr, me recordaba, me recordaba a…

—Profesora nuestra madre dijo que mi permiso contaba por nosotros dos, aquí esta —Le entrego el papel firmado con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por la forma en como había dicho esas palabras y miraba a la mujer se notaba que estaba molesto.

—Esta bien — Sonrío con todos los permisos en mano e indicándonos que la siguiéramos al estacionamiento de la Universidad.

—Gracias Todomatsu.

—Si claro, lo que digas — Le molestaba que dijeran su nombre, recogió su mochila y me lanzo la mía la cual atrape en el aire —Pensé que ya se habían acabado tus…

—No lo menciones por favor —Salimos del salón en fila india.

—Esta bien.

Después de eso quedamos en silencio, no queríamos revivir aquellos momentos en la cual sentimos que todo nos fue arrebatado.

.

* * *

.

—¿Están listos para la visita? — Grito Totoko intentando esconder su emoción, se notaba que realmente quería ir.

—Si — Contestamos todos con tono aburrido, oigan no es fácil, eran las nueve de la mañana, normalmente nuestras clases comenzaban a las doce de la tarde, pero muchos nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error, ¿cuál? al parecer la profesora se había enojado por nuestra falta de emoción.

—¿¡CÓMO LES HABIA DICHO QUE ME RESPONDIERAN MALDITOS!?. —

– ¡SI HERMOSA CAPITANA ESTAMOS LISTOS!.

—Bien dicho —Sonrió, casi podíamos ver brillos alrededor de ella —¡Ahora suban al autobús que nos fue otorgado para irnos!.

De acuerdo el autobús estaba increíble, era de uso exclusivo para visitas, color gris, bastantes ventanas y largo, poco a poco fuimos ingresando a este, el interior era grandioso, tenia clima, los asientos blancos, cortinas rojas y unas cuantas televisiones. Me senté en los lugares que se encontraban en medio junto a la ventana, siempre al viajar tengo la costumbre de distraerme con todo lo que pase por mi campo de visión, sobretodo con el cielo, me da un sentimiento de libertad que me grita por ser alcanzado.

Busco con la mirada a mi hermano un poco ansioso pero me relaje al encontrarlo en los asientos de adelante charlando amenamente con tres muchachas de nuestra clase, me acomode mejor en mi asiento para ver por la ventana un poco del estacionamiento y como jugaban algunos muchachos en la cancha de basquetbol que estaba a unos metros de nosotros, hasta que una voz interrumpió mi burbuja de silencio.

—¡Karamatsu hola!.

— _My beautiful Homura_.

—Que bueno que si pudiste asistir a la visita.—Enseguida se sentó junto a mi intentando tranquilizar su respiración, por lo visto había corrido.

—Otra vez llegando tarde _my lady_ , muy mal.

—¡Je!.—Me sonrío cálidamente, vestía un vestido color rosa pastel sin mangas con unos pequeños olanes en la falda, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y llevaba unos zapatos abiertos blancos con pequeños puntos del mismo color que su ropa, se veía realmente tierna —Me hace muy feliz que asistas Karamatsu.

—Estuve a punto de no venir.

—¿Olvidaste el permiso en el refrigerador?.

–¿Cuántas veces llevo cometiendo el mismo error?.

—Con esta ya van quince.

—Ugg.—Al parecer mi rostro había sido muy gracioso porque comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—¡Ok muchachos ya el autobús va a partir! ¿están todos? — Contó a cada uno hasta llegar al veinte para asentir, respondiéndose a si misma su pregunta —Muy bien, el viaje va a durar dos horas aproximadamente así que aprovechen para dormir si gustan.

—¡SI! — Gritaron efusivamente los que se les notaba bastante sus ojeras durmiéndose enseguida.

Y como dijo la profesora el transporte comenzó a dirigirse a nuestro destino.

—¿Estas emocionado?.

—Algo, ¿y tu?.

—Bastante, siento que algo va a pasar allí, no se que es pero estoy muy emocionada.

Con eso nos quedamos en silencio, ella recargando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo observaba algunas aves volando, por momentos se escuchaban las voces de algunos compañeros de la clase comentando sobre cualquier tema pero se sentían lejanos, ser libre, debe ser grandioso ¿no?.

.

* * *

.

Las famosas "dos horas aproximadamente" se convirtieron en tres horas y media por el trafico que había, bajamos del autobús, unos medio dormidos, otros con mucha energía, el resto con hambre, mucha hambre y con una Totoko furiosa.

—¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que ingresáramos al lugar con orden y disciplina?.

—Si profesora.

—¡AHORA MANDEN AL DEMONIO ESO QUE YA LLEGAMOS TARDE! ¡CORRAN A LA ENTRADA, CORRAN Y YA ADENTRO APARENTEN NORMALIDAD! — Y como dijo, todos corrimos al edificio, era bastante grande, incluso mas grande e increíble que nuestra Universidad; Homura y yo íbamos caminando, nos habíamos quedado impresionados por el lugar, tenían muchas áreas verdes, le calculábamos que era de tres pisos, era increíble.

—¿Te sientes bien Homura?.

—¿Mh?.

—¿Aún no te da tus…

—Descuida — me interrumpió —Si sucede algo no te preocupes.

—Esta bien, vamos, al parecer ya la mayoría esta dentro.

—¡SI! —Sin darme cuenta ya ella estaba corriendo a unos metros de mi.

—¡Oye con cuidado!.

—¡SI!.

Logre alcanzarla en la entrada, la puerta era de cristal, después de regañarla por haber corrido como alma que lo lleva el diablo abrí la misma para que ingresara primero y cuando al fin estábamos en la sala principal nuestros compañeros con la profesora estaban reunidos esperando indicaciones del los directores del lugar.

—Profesora, Karamatsu y Homura ya llegaron.

—Gracias Jiki **[1]** , chicos rápido, los estábamos esperando.

—¿Ya están todos? —Cuestiono una joven alta con traje negro y corbata roja, era obvio que trabaja allí.

—Si.

—Muy bien. Les doy la bienvenida a Academia _Yukinoshita bara_ , donde grandes de la música clásica vienen a deleitarnos con sus nuevas obras, muchos de ellos han egresado de aquí, unos se quedan como profesores, pero en esta ocasión también nos visitan cantantes, como ustedes, como acompañantes, espero esta experiencia sea increíble para ustedes, ahora síganme por favor, el día de hoy habrá conferencias y conciertos, ahora chicos, vamos — Sin dudar seguimos a la señorita por un extenso pasillo y enseguida ingresar a un enorme auditorio donde hasta adelante había un escenario, incluso mas grande y alto que el de nuestro salón, sobre este se encontraba un piano negro, brillaba por las luces del lugar y en el banco estaba una joven castaña, portaba un vestido con dos tonalidades de verde y una flor azul adornando su cabello, la melodía que estaba interpretando estaba llena de pasión, uno podía darse cuenta la energía que ponía en su música, el lugar estaba lleno, todos veían con admiración a la señorita.

—Impresionante —Susurre, era verdaderamente genial, tenia mucho talento.

—Lo es ¿no es así? — Al parecer la mujer que nos dio la bienvenida me había escuchado y la única respuesta que di fue un asentimiento de persona —Se ve tan llena de vida y alegre al tocar que en tu mente no pasaría en ningún momento que sufre cáncer del pulmón —Aquello me había helado completamente ¿había escuchado bien? la joven con una sonrisa tan cautivadora ¿tenia tan letal enfermedad? —Ella es Nozomi **[2]** , fue estudiante de esta academia y ahora esta aquí como docente en el área de piano, su nombre va muy acorde a lo que ella transmite.

—Esperanza.

—Así es — sonrío para enseguida girar un poco su rostro hacia mi —Por cierto, cuando tu y tu amiga llegaron ya me había presentado, soy Kazami Osoko.

—Nakamura Karamatsu.

—Mucho gusto —Asentí.

Seguimos escuchando a la joven de la cual muchos otros músicos pasaron que tocaban desde el clavicémbalo hasta la percusión, cada uno transmitía distintas emociones a la hora de tocar, se escuchaba tanto triste como orgullosas.

Cada uno con distintos secretos.

.

* * *

.

Dos horas después salimos del auditorio para enseguida ser dirigidos por Osoko a la cafetería de la academia.

—De seguro están hambrientos ¿no es así?, como son nuestros invitados pueden comer todo lo que quieran, la Academia invita, en unos minutos mas otras Universidades van a llegar para que se unan a ellos a una conferencia que se llevara a cabo en el tercer piso, tienen tiempo así que disfruten— Se despidió con una reverencia.

—Hermano dile a mamá que me quedare a vivir aquí— Dijo Todomatsu observando la comida y tomándole fotografías al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, lo que digas.

—¡Karamatsu! ¡Totty! por aquí —Dirigimos nuestra vista a una mesa donde se encontraban Homura y las tres muchachas que habían estado acompañando a mi hermano, nos encogimos de hombros y acercamos a la mesa.

—¡Esto es asombroso! comida gratis —Grito una pelirroja.

—Kazuki **[3]** tu solo piensas en comida ¿no? —Bromeo Totty.

—¡Déjame!.

Y así continuaron charlando, por momentos entraba a la platica, todo estaba bien hasta que a mis oídos llego una melodía que me llamo la atención, se escuchaba lejana, me quede callado intentando escuchar, en eso una voz le hizo compañía, era una combinación perfecta, tanto la voz como la música eran increíbles, me levante hipnotizado por la música y me aleje de la mesa, quería saber de donde provenía.

—Kara ¿a donde vas? —Pregunto Homura llamando la atención de los demás.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, ahora regreso.

—¡Hermano si no regresas me comere lo que te sirvieron!.

Sin mas me retire en silencio para poder encontrar el lugar de origen, camine por bastantes pasillos y cada vez me sentía mas lejos, ahora solo estaba la voz cantando, pero por mas que caminara no la encontraba, hasta que la melodía del instrumento se hizo escuchar con una fuerza increíble, inclusive superior a la de los que escuche en el auditorio, regrese mis pasos hasta encontrar una escalera, corrí, sentía que me llamaba, me guiaba a ella, al llegar al segundo piso la canción se escucho mas, caminaba cuando estaba la voz y corría cuando el instrumento participaba.

—¿Donde es? — me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta, continuaba corriendo por el pasillo hasta que de repente me pase por uno que estaba de mi lado derecho, al fondo se encontraba una puerta abierta, de allí, de allí provenía la canción, sin dudar camine por aquel corto pasillo e ingrese a la habitación, era un auditorio algo pequeño, al fondo no había escenario, solo piso en donde en el centro estaba una muchacha pelinegra con un vestido de tirantes blanco, contrastaba con su larga cabellera, le acompañaba un baterista, pianista y guitarrista, quienes la escuchaban estaban fascinados, tenia una potente voz, la forma que articulaba las palabras era clara y hermosa, pero había otro instrumento que se escuchaba en la habitación pero no podía ver, seguí de pie viéndolos, en eso la joven quedo en silencio y se hizo a un lado para así dejar al descubierto a un muchacho con los ojos cerrados y cabellos revueltos, pantalón negro deportivo y un suéter gris cuello de tortuga tocando el violín, se escuchaba fantástico, era él al que había escuchado anteriormente, su música estaba llena de energía —Es fantástico.

—Es el mejor de su clase.

—¿Señorita Osoko?.

—Si ¿qué hace aquí joven Nakamura?.

—Quería escuchar.

—Je, te entiendo, es admirable este joven.

—Si.

—Alguien muy fuerte por perder algo valioso.

—¿Cómo?.

La música se detuvo dandole entrada a los aplausos, la joven hizo una ligera reverencia y el muchacho igual.

—Si, ya que el…

Abrió sus ojos haciendo contacto con los míos.

—… es ciego.

Si tuviera que describir que era lo estaba frente a mi diría que un ángel hueco, sin vida y pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:**

 _Hello, it's me._

 _Bueno pues este es el prólogo de un proyecto en el que estaré trabajando, es un KaraIchi/IchiKara pero con el paso de los capítulos irán apareciendo mas parejas, esto surgió ayer mientras estaba en misa ajajajaja, estaba escuchando como tocaba el violín un señor y dije "Wow, seria increíble que Ichi tocara el violín" pero como soy Mr. Tragedia pues tssss puse que era ciego._

 _Espero les guste, diganme sus opiniones, es el primer fic que hago de este fandom_

 _ **[1]:**_ _Personaje de Karneval, no soy original con los nombres mi gente._

 _ **[2]:**_ _La flor que sale con Chibita, le puse aquel nombre ;)_

 _ **[3]:**_ _Una OC, su nombre es de un personaje de Tsubasa._

 _Aquí los únicos que son hermanos son Kara y Totty, los demás matsu no tienen relación sanguina entre ellos y utilice el apellido del seiyuu de Kara para ellos, je._

 _Gracias por leer._

 ** _PD: La melodía de la que hablo se llama "Dialogue - Shoukon" esta en youtube._**


	2. Capitulo I: Solo nosotros dos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para crear historias y entretener al lector._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:**_ _KaraIchi/IchiKara, con el tiempo irán apareciendo más._

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_ _Un joven que anhelaba ser libre, para ya no ser perseguido por aquel pasado cruel en el que le arrebataron sus alas, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era encontrar algún día alguien que lo amara como nadie mas en el mundo._

 _Mientras que otro se negaba a volar por el odio que sentía hacia todo ser humano, culpando a todos de su dolor, de su perdida, intento muchas veces recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo pero con el tiempo sus ganas de vivir se fueron apagando, como una vela, una vela que pedía a gritos ser protegida por quien sea, tan solo quería sentirse aceptado con todo y sus defectos._

 _"[...] Dicen que "los ojos son la ventana del alma, no ocultan, ni mienten aunque las palabras lo intenten", entonces madre ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que existían ojos sin color, esencia, simplemente vacíos? y lo mas impresionante es que esos serian los que me cautivarían al final."_

 _Porque a través de esta melodía, te dire que te amo._

 **IMPORTANTE:** Al principio relata Karamatsu, después otro personaje, de allí Kara otra vez y un extra al final.

* * *

.

CAPITULO I

[ SOLO NOSOTROS DOS ]

" _Llena mi corazón con canciones, déjame cantar para siempre  
tu eres todo lo que deseo, todo lo que admiro y adoro._

 _En otras palabras, por favor se sincero._  
 _En otras palabras, te quiero."_

 _– Fly me to the moon. –_

.

* * *

— ¿Cómo? — Tartamudee un poco, no podía creerlo, estaba estático de pie aun manteniendo mi vista en el violinista que estaba siendo rodeado por algunas personas para felicitarlo.

— No eres el primero en reaccionar de esta forma — Osoko se posesiono junto a mi, estaba muy calmada y su tono de voz se escuchaba nostálgico por lo que decidí verla a los ojos y al hacerlo me percate que miraba al muchacho con ¿lastima? — Pero es realmente increíble, muchos estudiantes lo admiran.

— ¿El estudia aquí?.

— No — Su respuesta fue automática, casi ensañada y llena de molestia, misma que intento no demostrar, pero para alguien observador como yo fue fácil darme cuenta — Su prima vino a dar un pequeño espectáculo, es cantante — Refiriéndose a la joven de vestido blanco que no se despegaba del otro.

— Canta genial — Comente regresando mi vista al violinista, llevándome la sorpresa que estaba devolviéndome la vista, será ciego y todo pero siento como aquellos ojos vacíos y grises me perforan hasta el alma, me provoca escalofríos porque de aquella misma manera él me hacia sentir cuando me miraba, no me gusta.

" _Karamatsu te quiero"_

Basta.

" _Siempre estaré contigo"_

Quiero irme, no me mires.

" _Siempre"._

— Joven Nakamura.

— ¿Si? perdón, estaba pensando — Coloque mi mano en mi frente, me sentía mareado, de reojo vi al muchacho que ahora estaba hablando al parecer con unos estudiantes bastante emocionados, suspire.

— Descuida — Sonrío — Es momento de que usted regrese con sus compañeros, ya en unos minutos iré con ustedes.

— De acuerdo — Antes de retirarme quise felicitar a la muchacha de cabellera larga por su espléndida actuación al cantar, me acerque a ella, sus facciones realmente eran muy finas, se veía delicada, como si fuera de cristal; Se encontraba guardando el violín en su estuche — Discul…. — No pude terminar de hablar ya que alguien me estaba agarrando fuertemente del antebrazo provocando que me asustara bastante.

— Oye — La voz de la persona sonaba grave, algo rasposa y cansada, voltee un poco mi rostro hacia atrás — ¿Quién eres? — Tenia el ceño fruncido, no se veía como hace unos instantes atrás, era el violista pero era diferente, al momento de tocar se mostraba relajado, se podría decir que en paz y nostálgico pero ahora, ahora demostraba furia — Acabo de preguntar ¿quién eres?.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti.

.

* * *

.

" _Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé, la que robo mi dolor en la mañana, a quien siempre espere._

 _Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche._

 _Eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado."_

.

* * *

.

— Karamatsu ya se esta tardando — Susurre mordiendo el pulgar de mi mano derecha.

— No te preocupes Homura, de seguro ya no tarda — Hablo una de las amigas de Totty pero ¡¿CÓMO QUERIAN QUE NO ME PREOCUPARA?! mi mejor amigo esta en no se que parte del edificio y lleva veinte minutos sin regresar, solo espero que la profesora no se de cuenta, si no de seguro enloquecería.

— Oigan chicos — Aquella voz era de Totoko que estaba ya junto a nosotros — ¿donde esta Nakamura Karamatsu? — Muy bien, estamos muertos.

— ¿Kara? — Tartamudeo una de las que estaban en la mesa — Bueno el, el esta, ¿chicas no recuerdan donde dijo que estaba? — Felicidades, eso no ayuda en nada, dejo mas que obvio que se había escapado.

— El dijo que iría por mas comida.

— Pero ya no hay nadie en la fila, Kazuki **[1]** — Por la sonrisa de nuestra profesora nos dimos cuenta que ya se estaba molestando, rápidamente mire a Todomatsu para que dijera algo pero estaba entretenido viendo algo en su teléfono móvil, no se como es que no notaba la tensión del ambiente y que su hermano era el tema de conversación — Chicos tienen cinco para decirme donde esta, no quieran cubrirlo ¿si?.

Rápido se me debe ocurrir algo — Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…— ¡Ya se!

— Esta en el baño — Hablamos al mismo tiempo Totty y yo haciendo mas creíble nuestra mentira ¡muy bien!.

— Ah — Regreso a su rostro serio para después alejarse un poco — Que alguien lo traiga rápido, debemos estar todos aquí antes de que la señorita Osoko regrese.

— Yo iré — Me levante recibiendo la aprobación de la profesora.

— Homura — Todomatsu con su mano me indicaba que me acercara a el.

— ¿Si?.

— Dile a mi hermano que a la siguiente ya no lo cubriré — Hizo un ligero puchero bastante tierno, Karamatsu y Totty al ser gemelos sentía que veía a mi mejor amigo haciendo aquella expresión — Y que se apure, suele perderse mucho, idiota.

— Lo quieres mucho ¿no? — Al escuchar eso desvió por unos segundos su vista de la pantalla del móvil para verme a los ojos y enseguida regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, con aquello me dio a entender un "si, pero no lo dire en voz alta", reí un poco para después salir de la cafetería e ir por el camino que creía había ido Karamatsu, camine y camine pero no lo encontraba ¡habían muchos salones!, cuando me encontraba con alguien en los pasillos les describía como era para saber si lo habían visto pero me daban una respuesta negativa.

Después de caminar unos minutos mas, me detuve junto a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso — Si fuera Karamatsu ¿dónde estaría? — No, no tenia idea, normalmente a el le gusta ver el cielo desde las ventanas ¡si! ¡eso es!, subí las escaleras para recorrer rápido el pasillo en busca de ventanas grandes pero no, todas eran medianas, seguí caminando pero nada, me detuve hasta que encontré otras escaleras, de seguro estaba en el ultimo piso, al llegar al final de las escaleras ya estaba agotada y mi respiración ya estaba fallando, observe el pasillo y era el que tenia una ventana abierta bastante larga, era casi del largo y ancho de la pared, me recargue en la pared contraria recibiendo un poco de aire fresco, el lugar estaba en silencio y eso me relajo, poco a poco mi respiración regreso a la normalidad — No fue necesario utilizarlo — Intente sonreír pero me fue imposible, me separe de la pared y así acercarme a la ventana, saque un poco mi cabeza ¡podía ver todo!, el estacionamiento de enfrente, los arboles, el autobús en el que venimos y un poco de la ciudad, todo se veía tan bonito.

El sol iluminaba bastante pero no lastimaba los ojos, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por del silencio y tranquilidad, estuve ahí un poco mas, me sentía a gusto, ya una vez estando mas tranquila iba a regresar al piso de abajo para seguir buscando a Karamatsu pero en el momento que me separe de la ventana y di apenas un paso me percate que alguien mas estaba conmigo, para ser mas precisos un joven alto con un cuaderno en mano, de pie en el ultimo escalón observándome, fue como si todo de repente se detuviera, no podía apartar mi mirada de aquel joven sobretodo de sus ojos, sus brillantes y expresivos ojos miel.

.

* * *

.

" _Hay quienes se sienten importantes,_

 _hay quienes dicen que son importantes,_

 _hay quienes se comportan como si fueran importantes,_

 _pero tú sin decir o hacer nada…_

 _te volviste lo más importante en mi vida."_

 _._

* * *

.

— Acabo de preguntar ¿quien eres?.

— Yo — Tartamudee, diablos — Mi nombre es…

— ¡Ichi! ¿qué haces? — Quien había gritado era la joven cantante que se acerco deprisa colocándose junto al violinista que al escuchar la voz de ella me soltó — Una disculpa, mi primo suele ser muy sobre protector conmigo — Hizo una ligera reverencia.

— No, no, descuida, yo entiendo, tengo un hermano y también soy sobre protector con él, no hay problema.

— Gracias — Se reincorporo — Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yooko Ichiko.

— Nakamura Karamatsu.

— Kusomatsu — Susurro el azabache con molestia.

— Ichi no seas grosero.

— Me da igual — Contesto de mala gana, muy bien creo que no le agrado ¡y eso que no le he hecho nada! el fue el que se me acerco y casi me rompe el brazo — Soy Fukuya Ichimatsu.

— Es un placer.

— Es lo que todos dicen — Volvió a susurrar pero esta vez se escucho triste lo que hizo que me confundiera un poco.

— ¿Eres un estudiante de aquí? — Pregunto Ichiko.

— No, vengo con mi grupo a una visita.

— Oh, ya veo, espero que nos veamos nuevamente — Sonrió ligeramente ofreciéndome la mano a la cual yo correspondí dandole un beso en la muñeca — Vaya, un caballero extraño.

— _Yes, lady._

— Idiota — Enseguida recibí un golpe en mi vientre por parte de Ichimatsu, fue tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos, vaya, tiene mano dura.

— ¡Ichi!.

— No _problem_ — Apenas regrese a la compostura abrí mis ojos y lo primero que llego a mi campo de visión fueron dos manos, me puse a la defensiva.

— Cálmate — Fue lo único que dijo Ichimatsu para enseguida tocar todo mi rostro, paso primero por mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, logrando despeinarme en el proceso , luego mi frente, el contorno de mis orejas, los cortados de mi rostro, cejas, ojos y el espacio entre uno y otro, mi nariz, de allí velozmente paso a mi cuello incomodándome un poco pero lo deje pasar; No despegue en ningún momento mi vista de él, se veía muy concentrado intentando imaginar mi rostro, de repente movió sus manos hacia mis mejillas bajando lentamente su mano izquierda hacia mis labios y manteniendo la derecha en mi mejilla, me puse algo nervioso y creo que el también porque su piel al ser bastante blanca delataba a la perfección un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas — Listo — Retiro sus manos de mi rostro para después meterlas en el bolsillo de cada lado de su pantalón.

— Interesante — Dijo Ichiko y ante aquel comentario Ichimatsu soltó un pequeño bufido — Muy bien, hasta luego Nakam…

— Karamatsu, solo Karamatsu.

— Muy bien, Karamatsu.

— Kusomatsu.

— Ya Ichi — Se inclino un poco para agarrar el estuche del violín y colocar una mano en el hombro de Ichimatsu —¡Adiós!.

— Adiós — Me quede observando como se alejaban poco a poco pero antes de que pasaran por la puerta grite — ¡Me gusta tu música, al parecer de esa manera te expresas completamente, es genial!.

Ichimatsu se volteo un poco hacia mi, se le veía tenso pero después de un rato se relajo, cerro los ojos para asentir ligeramente dándome a entender que aceptaba mi cumplido — Hasta luego — Sin mas se marcharon, yo me quede un momento mas en la pequeña habitación pensando en la increíble manera que Ichi se movía con el violín, la pasión con la cual interpretaba las canciones pero entre tanta dedicación se escondía un gran sentimiento de tristeza y enojo.

Coloque algunos de mis dedos sobre mis labios, aun sentía el camino que trazo Ichimatsu en todo mi rostro y el tiempo que se llevo en tocar mis mejillas, boca y forma de mis ojos. No se por cuanto tiempo me quede en la habitación pero ya cuando me había dado cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío, recordé que tenia que regresar con los de mi grupo, sin mas salí corriendo dirigiéndome a la cafetería.

.

* * *

.

" _Te alejaste lentamente, solo dándome la espalda  
No quedaba nada más de que hablar.  
Trato de ocultar mis lágrimas,  
Para que no me puedas ver llorar.  
"No me dejes" "no me dejes" pensé…"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

— Oye Ichi.

— Dime.

— Normalmente después de que tocas el rostro de una persona me agarras de la mano, como una manera de borrar el tacto de la piel ajena ¿por qué esta vez no?

Chasqueo la lengua — Cállate.

— Bien, no me digas entonces — Hizo una ligera mueca de molestia.

— Oye Ichiko.

— ¿Qué?.

— ¿De qué color eran sus ojos?.

— ¿Eh? — Pensó un poco la pregunta de su primo — ¿De Nakamura Karamatsu?.

— Si.

Sonrío mirando con ternura al mayor — Azules, podrías ver el cielo en ellos — Ante aquella respuesta Ichimatsu asintió y de igual manera sonrío.

— Gracias.

— Claro.

Ichimatsu se sintió feliz ya que todas las veces en las que escucho la voz de Karamatsu, entre toda la oscuridad en la cual el vivía y estaba atrapado, podía ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz azul que lo llamaba, diciéndole, que todo estaría bien,

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Hola de nuevo ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, les quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia y que comentan, gracias de corazón. Una disculpa por tardar un poco en actualizar, hace una semana presente mi tesis (salí competente ¡yey!) y me la he pasado durmiendo todo lo que no dormí durante 2 semanas, hasta apenas hoy ya me siento mas descansada._

 _Bien, aquí ya apareció Jyushimatsu, la verdad estoy emocionada en usar la pareja que hace él con Homura, para las que se pregunten "¿Y que con Totty?" creo que ya es mas que obvio, igual en mis redes sociales ya subí un conjunto de imágenes que tendrán que ver con la historia._

 _Esto apenas esta comenzando, no se desesperen, la mayor parte del fic será relatado por Karamatsu pero por momentos habrán POV'S de los demás personajes ya que son elementales en el desarrollo de esto._

 _Cualquier duda, comentario, etc, ya saben que pueden decírmelo. El **[1]** es para indicar que use otra vez el nombre de la OC._

 _¡Adiós, cuidense!._

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	3. Capitulo II: Luz de noche

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para crear historias y entretener al lector._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:**_ _KaraIchi/IchiKara, con el tiempo irán apareciendo más._

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_ _Un joven que anhelaba ser libre, para ya no ser perseguido por aquel pasado cruel en el que le arrebataron sus alas, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era encontrar algún día alguien que lo amara como nadie mas en el mundo._

 _Mientras que otro se negaba a volar por el odio que sentía hacia todo ser humano, culpando a todos de su dolor, de su perdida, intento muchas veces recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo pero con el tiempo sus ganas de vivir se fueron apagando, como una vela, una vela que pedía a gritos ser protegida por quien sea, tan solo quería sentirse aceptado con todo y sus defectos._

 _"[...] Dicen que "los ojos son la ventana del alma, no ocultan, ni mienten aunque las palabras lo intenten", entonces madre ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que existían ojos sin color, esencia, simplemente vacíos? y lo mas impresionante es que esos serian los que me cautivarían al final."_

 _Porque a través de esta melodía, te dire que te amo._

* * *

 _._

CAPITULO II

[ LUZ DE NOCHE ]

" _Quiero tomar tus manos temblorosas_

 _y así mirar hacia el cielo azul,_

 _romper con el silencio que nos ata;_

 _P_ _oder llegar tan lejos como tú._

 _._

 _Crucemos por la noche tormentosa,_

 _u_ _nidos por esta intensa pasión_

 _Yo rezaré para volver a verte;_

 _N_ _o puedo hallar a nadie como tú"_

– _You raise me up. –_

.

* * *

Silencio, parecía como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, por un segundo había olvidado como respirar, no sabia si me encontraba en este estado por el susto de encontrarme con el joven desconocido estando sola y en el tercer piso o asombrada por tan expresivos ojos miel que tenia, al ser un día soleado sus ojos parecían aclararse mas gracias a la luz, se veía muy tierno.

—Buenas tardes — Decidí hablar asintiendo un poco en forma de respeto, pero creo que el estaba igual que yo ya que al momento de hablarle dio un pequeño salto y se puso nervioso, sus ojos lo delataron, miraba de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿le habré incomodado?.

—¡Hola! — Levanto una mano con mucho entusiasmo —¿Quién eres? nunca te he visto por aquí — Sonrío, ¿no le dolerán las mejillas al sonreír de esa manera?.

—No, no soy de aquí, vengo de visita con mi grupo.

—¿Enserio? — Coloco su mano a la altura de sus labios, ahora que veo bien, trae puesto un pantalón recto color marrón, camisa blanca, una corbata a medio poner roja con lineas amarillas, zapatos negros y un suéter color agua marina que le quedaba bastante grande, le cubría las manos, ¿no tendrá calor? — ¿Y porqué no estas con ellos?.

—Estoy buscando a un amigo que se separo del grupo, y no se donde esta — Suspire, Karamatsu tiene la mala costumbre de siempre perderse, creo que ya debería estarme acostumbrando.

—¡Puedo ayudarte!.

—¿Disculpa?.

—Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, yo también estoy perdido ¡ja! — Comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa y a despeinarse.

—¿No estudias aquí?.

—No — Respondió de manera tosca, logrando asustarme un poco a lo que retrocedí un poco —¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! no quise asustarte — Sus manos los movía de un lado a otro, otra vez hizo una mueca de incomodidad pero sin perder su sonrisa, sus ojos veían de un lado a otro, como si estuviera pensando en encontrar una solución rápida. Suspiro y regreso a su faceta calmada y alegre — No, no soy estudiante, ya no — Susurro lo ultimo — Solo vine a despedirme de alguien.

—Ya veo.

—Así que ¡vamos! — Extendió su mano hacia mi —Te ayudare a encontrar a tu amigo, no es bueno que una dama este sola por mucho tiempo, bueno es lo que siempre me dicen ¡je!.

—Gracias — Soy alguien desconfiada y miedosa pero la amable forma que tiene de hablar y la calidez que transmite su sonrisa me da la confianza de creer en sus palabras. Sin dudar coloque mi mano sobre la de él, lo mire y me regalo una sonrisa, sin mas bajamos las escaleras con cuidado mientras le iba describiendo como era Karamatsu y la ropa que traía.

—Por cierto — Comenzó a hablar dándome la espalda y a la vez que incrementaba la velocidad, estábamos ya en el segundo piso y seguíamos tomados de las manos — No me presente — Volteo un poco sin detenerse — Me llamo Daisuke Jyushimatsu.

—So…— Dude un segundo en presentarme pero aun así lo hice — Sonohara Homura.

—¿Homura?.

—Si.

Con ello sonrío entusiasmado y sus ojos se iluminaron, aquello me pareció tierno —Es como decir "Home run", me encanta el béisbol — No pude evitarlo, me dio gracia la forma en como asociaba mi nombre con aquello, cerré mis ojos y reí fuertemente cubriendo con la palma de mi mano mi boca —Tienes una linda risa.

Me calme y limpie una pequeña lagrima que estaba en mi ojo por reír tanto —Gracias, tu una linda sonrisa.

—…— No recibí respuesta, solo una mirada llena de lo que parecía ser dolor, me dejo impresionada ¿había dicho algo malo? —Gracias, si tan solo fuera…— Lo ultimo no lo logre escuchar —Le preguntare a ellos — Señalo a dos muchachos saliendo de un pasillo con algunas maletas en mano y portando la misma ropa que Jyushimatsu — Oigan.

—¿Si? ¡Ah Daisuke!.

—¡Jyushimatsu! pensamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver.

—¡Je! Aquí estoy.

—Y siempre con tu famosa libreta — Cierto, en su otra mano tenia una mediana libreta, algo sucia por cierto —¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

—Perdiendo tiempo como siempre ¿no Jyushimatsu?.

—No, no, no, vengo a despedirme de alguien.

—¡Oh! — Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos — Por cierto ¿quién es la muchacha que esta contigo? — pregunto el joven que le hablaba por su apellido.

—Ella es Sonohara Homura, la estoy ayudando a encontrar a su amigo ¿lo han visto?, es alto — se paro de puntitas y estiro su brazo — de ojos azules, cabello negro y em, ah, ¡ah! con solo verlo es doloroso.

—¡Yo no lo describí así!.

—Pero logre resumirlo — Ante aquello los otros dos comenzaron a reír.

—Nunca vas a cambiar Jyushimatsu.

—Creo haber visto a alguien así, salió corriendo antes de que entráramos a recoger unas cosas que habíamos olvidado, al parecer iba hacia el primer piso.

—Entonces ya regreso con todos, gracias — Hice una ligera reverencia para después soltarme del agarre de Jyushimatsu y así dirigirme a paso veloz hacia la cafetería.

—¡Gracias chicos! — Se despidió de los muchachos y rápido se puso a mi lado —Te acompaño.

—¿Seguro?.

—¡Claro! — Sonrío.

—Muchas gracias.

—¡Si!.

.

" _El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó,_

 _un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó._

 _Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer_

 _mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz._

Te seguí y re escribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar, donde me siento seguro"

 _._

No tardamos mucho, al fin estábamos a unos metros de la cafetería y me pareció haber escuchado a Totty y a la profesora Totoko gritarle a la misma persona, de seguro a Karamatsu, gire un poco mi rostro para ver de perfil a Jyushimatsu, seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, he conocido personas alegres, pero él, vaya, al parecer es bastante feliz y positivo, me agrada.

—Bueno, al parecer Karamatsu ya esta allí.

—¿Segura?.

—¿Ves al chico de rosa gritándole a alguien que esta dándonos la espalda sentado en el suelo?.

—Si.

—El que esta en el suelo es Karamatsu.

—¡Ja!.

—Muchas gracias, realmente estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda.

—¿¡Eh!? ah, si, si, no hay problema, ah —Otra vez estaba actuando como si estuviera nervioso e incomodo — Que disfrutes la visita Homura.

—¡Je! gracias, adiós Jyushimatsu — Sin mas me aleje para ingresar a la cafetería, me voltee unos segundos para ver si él seguía allí pero al hacerlo solo pude ver como abría su libreta, escribía algo con una pesadez muy grande, quise seguirlo y preguntarle la razón pero la profesora Totoko ya me había visto y me estaba llamando —¿Porqué parece una persona totalmente diferente?.

.

* * *

.

Muy bien, me merezco la llamada de atención de la profesora ya que me fui sin su autorización, pero que mi hermano también me este gritando ya es embarazoso, y agregándole que soy un Universitario, vaya, no podía pedir algo mas.

—¡Mas le vale joven Nakamura que no se vuelva a alejar del grupo! ¿¡queda claro!?.

—Si profesora.

—¡Idiota! ¡tenias preocupado a Homura y ahora no sabemos donde diablos esta!, bien hecho.

—Totty tu eras el preocupado, no intentes ocultarlo diciendo que era Homura — Conozco bastante bien a mi hermano para percatarme de ello.

—¡Claro que no! — Tartamudeo.

—Ah, Sonohara ya volviste.

—Si profesora — Homura se acerco a nosotros.

—¡Vamos! llámale tu también la atención, no fue correcto que te fueras sola a buscarlo — Aquello lo había dicho Totty ya algo rojo por los nervios.

—Karamatsu.

—¿Si?, Homura.

Suspiro —No te alejes nuevamente, haces que Totty se preocupe — Con ello algunos comenzaron a reír, incluyéndome.

—¡HOMURA!, NO, NO ES CIERTO, YA ME HARTE, YA, ADIOS.

—Totty no te enojes — Seguí riendo a la vez que Homura me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—¡CÁLLATE DOLOROSO!.

—Kara.

—¿Yes lady? — Voltee a mi lado izquierdo para recibir un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente —¿Porqué la hiciste? duele.

—Te tardaste mucho, nos preocupaste.

—Lo lamento.

—Dile eso mejor a Totty, ya sabes como es el, le preocupas de sobremanera aunque no lo demuestre por fuera, desde aquello, bueno…

—Si, le es difícil.

—Suficiente tuvo con eso.

—Cuando regresemos al autobús hablare con el.

—Si — Sonrío, Homura era la única persona que sabia todo de nosotros dos y por ende, la que mejor nos entendía.

—Muy bien muchachos, espero se encuentren satisfechos, es hora de seguir con la visita — Dijo la señorita Osoko en la puerta de la cafetería, todos nos dirigimos en orden hacia ella para seguirla, estuvimos viendo las aulas, nos explicaron las clases que tenían, nos presentaron a algunos profesores que anteriormente habían sido estudiantes y que ahora son muy exitosos en distintas partes del mundo, entramos a conferencias donde nos hablaron de la confianza que debemos tener al cantar o interpretar una melodía, pero sobretodo, pasión, aquello me recordaba a Ichimatsu.

.

" _Me gustan tus ojos, deberías ver como brillan,_

 _te enamorarías de ellos como yo lo hice,_

 _son hermosos, no más que tu alma e ilusiones,_

 _pero juro que lo son"._

.

Nuestra ultima conferencia y una presentación de unos muchachos cantando termino a las ocho de la noche, ya todos estábamos agotados pero felices, nos la habíamos pasado muy bien, pero yo aun seguía pensando en Ichimatsu, la manera en la que se movía y entregaba al tocar el violín me había dejado hipnotizado, le admiro mucho pero es alguien muy misterioso, al tocar se veía nostálgico, libre e incluso por momento un poco alegre, pero una vez que terminaba se volvía alguien agresivo, deprimido y a la defensiva.

— ¿Lo volveré a ver? — Susurre.

—¿A quién Kara?.

—¡Homura!.

—¿De quién hablas?.

—Te dire mejor mañana, ya faltan unos minutos para que regresemos al autobús.

—De acuerdo.

Fuimos guiados por Osoko hacia la sala principal donde nos regalaron a todos una pequeña mochila de recuerdo — Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien el día de hoy y cuando quieran regresar son bienvenidos talentosos estudiantes.

Agradecimos todos en unísono a la señorita Osoko para así retirarnos del lugar y subirnos en orden al autobús, me encontraba alejado de la fila, seguía pensando en Ichiko e Ichimatsu, se notaba que tenían mucha historia con _Yukinoshita bara_ y que no habían quedado del todo bien, pero, ¿porqué?.

—Joven Nakamura.

Voltee —Ah, señorita Osoko, diga.

—Lo veo muy pensativo, ¿es por los talentosos primos que vio en la tarde?.

—Honestamente, si, aprovechando que esta usted aquí, tengo unos preguntas que hacerle.

—Diga — Su mirada la endureció mas, estaba a la defensiva con lo que le preguntaría.

—¿Porqué ellos se presentaron antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de escucharlos? hablo por los demás de mi salón y ¿porqué solo un cierto grupo de personas los escucho?.

—Digamos que, ellos simplemente llegaron por un asunto y terminaron dando un pequeño espectáculo — Desvío la mirada hacia el autobús, al parecer había tanto verdad como mentira en sus palabras.

—El estudio aquí ¿no?.

—Por un tiempo.

—¿Porqué ya no? tiene mucho talento — Osoko se negó en responderme aquello, me estaba molestando —¿Ellos regresaran?.

—No.

—¿Viven en esta zona?.

—Esta muy interesado en ellos ¿no? — Contraataco con una pregunta.

—Si.

—¿Porqué? muchos se han acercado a ellos sin buenas intenciones, solo para aprovecharse — Se mordió el labio y por el rabillo del ojo vio la Academia —Son solo unos niños.

—Son buenas personas y me agradaron, es todo.

—Claro — Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco y se alejo —Adiós joven Nakamura, buena noche.

—Adiós — Le di un ultimo vistazo a la academia, recorrí con los ojos cada piso hasta que algo llamo mi atención, el pasillo del tercer piso tenia las luces encendidas, en el se encontraban dos personas, un adolescente castaño y un hombre, parecía ser el director del lugar, este estaba discutiendo con el contrario que lo veía serio, parecía una batalla tanto de miradas como verbal; Todo se veía normal hasta que al parecer el director había dicho algo indebido ya que por la expresión del muchacho, que era llena de furia, debió haber sido algo fatal, estuve a punto de ya desviar mi vista pero en eso el castaño le lanzo agua de su botella a la cara del director, este ni se inmuto, ni hizo algún comentario cuando el muchacho paso de su lado bastante enojado y lanzando la botella a la espalda del señor, me quede estático, había sido muy impresionante esa escena.

—Jyushimatsu — La dueña de aquella voz estaba a un metro de mi, observaba el tercer piso con duda y decepción.

—¿Te sucede algo Homura?.

—Nada, es hora de subir al autobús.

—¿Conoces a aquel muchacho?.

—Me ayudo a encontrarte, el, el es muy buena persona — No supe que contestarle, suficiente había sido la escena que habíamos presenciado.

—Subamos ya — Le ayude a subir primero al transporte, encontró lugar junto a una de las amigas de mi hermano, hablando de él tenia que explicarle donde estuve, de seguro ya el enojo se le había bajado, lo busque con la mirada hasta que al fin di con él, estaba sentado solo ya que sus piernas estaban arriba del otro asiento, me acerque, estaba observando con el ceño fruncido el cielo por la ventana — Hey Totty.

—¿Qué quieres?.

—Deja que me siente.

—No.

—Totty hablo enserio.

—Yo también.

—Todomatsu.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.

—Lastima, así estas registrado.

—¡KARAMATSU!.

—Quiero hablar, como hermanos — De mala gana se hizo a un lado, otorgándome el lugar junto a la ventana —Gracias.

—Ya, habla, no tengo tu tiempo — El autobús partió, por cada ventana se filtraba la luz de algunos faroles que estaban en las banquetas —¿Porqué tardaste?.

—Lo lamento.

—Veinte minutos, siempre son y deben ser veinte minutos.

—No te preocupes Totty, yo siempre regresare, no te dejare solo.

—¡Ja! —Se mordió el labio y con sus antebrazos cubrió sus ojos —Eso lo dijiste un millón de veces y no, tu, tu nunca regresaste — Se descubrió los ojos delatando que estos estaban llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas que el no quería soltar — Me prometiste todas esas veces que regresabas en veinte minutos y no, hermano tu nunca regresaste a mi lado, solo hasta el día siguiente y tu, tu, regresabas mal. — A este punto ya no lo pudo evitar y dejo caer sus lagrimas mirando hacia sus rodillas, en este estado me recordaba cuando el era un pequeño.

—Realmente lo lamento Totty, me distraje por que conocí a dos nuevas personas.

—¿Qué?.

—Son primos, una se llama Ichiko y es cantante, el otro — me quede en silencio recordando sus ojos —se llama Ichimatsu, es violinista, si tan solo hubieras visto la pasión que tenia al tocar, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así, fue sorprendente, admirable, ¿y te digo que es lo mas sorprendente?.

—¿Qué cosa?.

—Es ciego, al tocar se veía lleno de vida, pero una vez que le alejaban el violín se veía apagado, como una especie de ángel con las alas rotas, alas que el mismo se arranco.

—Hermano basta, se te sale lo poeta — Sonrío a lo que yo rápidamente lo despeine —¡Ya basta, duele! no.

—Es por eso que me tarde, aparte que encontrar la sala "secreta" en la que estaban fue lo mas difícil.

—¿Cómo en los videojuegos donde tienes que encontrar el tesoro?.

—Exacto.

—Vaya, esta bien.

—¿Ya no estas molesto?.

—Vete al diablo — Comenzó a reír — Solo, no vuelvas a tardarte.

— Esta bien — Regrese mi vista hacia el cielo — ¿Te parece que ahora sean treinta minutos?.

— Veinte.

— ¿Porqué veinte?.

— Ese era el limite en aquel entonces, se queda.

— Bien. — Me acomode mejor en mi asiento, el camino de regreso seria de dos horas, así que tenia bastante tiempo para descansar, de reojo observe a Totty, estaba pensativo e hipando, al parecer aun no olvidaba aquello, no lo culpo, ya somos dos que nos es imposible olvidarlo.

—Descansa — Murmuro cruzándose de brazos y colocando sus piernas sobre mi regazo para después cerrar los ojos.

—Igualmente — Sonreí, aveces el era el que parecía mas hermano sobre protector que yo.

A lo lejos Homura nos observaba con una gran sonrisa, le devolví el gesto y cerré los ojos.

En mi sueño me veía como un niño de diez años, estaba en la oscuridad, herido y llorando en un rincón de aquella oscura habitación, pero cuando ya daba por perdido todo, y me entregaba sin mas a la soledad, una melodía de violín comenzó a sonar, haciendo que todo se iluminara con unas pequeñas luciérnagas, devolviéndome la calma y felicidad mientras una voz a mis espaldas me decía, _"se libre, no hay que temer, estarás bien conmigo"._

¿Esta bien creer en aquellas palabras?.

.

" _En medio de todo el dolor que sentí, la dulce tonada de un viejo violín,_

 _se escucho, en mi habitación, y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar._

 _Esa melodía logró aliviar, todos los pesares de mi corazón_

 _por eso hoy, te digo mi amor,_

 _que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad."_

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡ _Hola! espero estén bien, bueno, esta vez no me he tardado en actualizar, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, honestamente sus lindos comentarios que me dejan me motivan a seguir la historia y me dan ánimos de dar lo mejor de mi, les agradezco a los que leen y comentan._

 _Bueno ya presente a Jyushi como es debido, ¿que provoco que reaccionara de aquella manera contra el director de la Academia? y ¿qué oculta su sonrisa? uhuhuhuy, Ichi e Ichiko tienen mucha historia en ese lugar, poco a poco se sabrá que, sdrtfygkuhljñk estoy muy emocionada de ya escribir el siguiente capitulo, se pondrá muy jklhgfhyfdhaaahhhhh y lo que me emociona mas es que ya tengo tres canciones que próximamente pondré, ya que como dije, Kara estudia para canto aaahhhh, si quieren recomendarme canciones seria de gran ayuda, canciones que ustedes piensan que le quedarían perfecto a alguno de los personajes, soy muy bruta encontrando canciones, puede ser en cualquier idioma, se los agradecía mucho. Pobre Totty, pronto será feliz, descuiden, o no, ah ajajajajajaja ok no se._

 _Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda del capitulo, comentario, sugerencia, etc, pueden dejarlo, me alegra mucho saber sus opiniones del mismo, bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos seguimos leyendo bby's.¡Ahora si! después de esto ya comenzara lo mero bueno._

 _PD: Inclusive la mochila de recuerdo es mega importante._

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal!**


	4. Capitulo III: Solo una taza de café

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para crear historias y entretener al lector._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:**_ _KaraIchi/IchiKara, con el tiempo irán apareciendo más._

 _ **SINOPSIS:**_ _Un joven que anhelaba ser libre, para ya no ser perseguido por aquel pasado cruel en el que le arrebataron sus alas, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era encontrar algún día alguien que lo amara como nadie mas en el mundo._

 _Mientras que otro se negaba a volar por el odio que sentía hacia todo ser humano, culpando a todos de su dolor, de su perdida, intento muchas veces recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo pero con el tiempo sus ganas de vivir se fueron apagando, como una vela, una vela que pedía a gritos ser protegida por quien sea, tan solo quería sentirse aceptado con todo y sus defectos._

 _"[...] Dicen que "los ojos son la ventana del alma, no ocultan, ni mienten aunque las palabras lo intenten", entonces madre ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que existían ojos sin color, esencia, simplemente vacíos? y lo mas impresionante es que esos serian los que me cautivarían al final."_

 _Porque a través de esta melodía, te dire que te amo._

* * *

 _ **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, NECESITO QUE LO LEAN.**_

* * *

 _._

CAPITULO III

[ SOLO UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ ]

" _Hoy tuvimos un buen clima, aun cuando comenzó a llover._

 _No teniendo nada que hacer, yo disfruté mucho el día de ayer._

 _Por supuesto que en estos días, no pensé en ti ni una sola vez,_

 _Aunque te voy a ser honesto, creo que pensé un poco en ti. "_

– _Ama no yaku. –_

.

.

" _Se libre, no hay que temer, estarás bien conmigo"_ aquellas palabras que me susurraron en mi sueño me llenaron de paz y una agradable calidez , pero ¿esta bien creer en aquellas palabras?, no lo se y no quiero saber la respuesta, me gustaría poder confiar otra vez en alguien que no sea parte de mi familia pero me es imposible, ya fui traicionado una vez y no quiero que eso se repita.

La persona que estaba detrás de mi me abrazo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera alguien frágil e importante, me sentí bien por lo que me relaje y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, pero de repente todo se quedo en silencio, ya no se escuchaba la melodía del violín, la temperatura descendió a lo que temblé un poco, junte mis manos y las acerque a mis labios para intentar transmitirme calor con suspiros, en eso, la persona que me estaba abrazando me acerco bruscamente a su pecho y las uñas de sus manos me estaban lastimando los hombros, abrí los ojos encontrándome con la oscuridad, las luciérnagas se estaban alejando, me estaban dejando _solo_ , entre en pánico por lo que intente alejarme pero me era imposible, con cada movimiento que hacia parecía que las uñas se perforaban cada vez mas a mi piel.

— ¡Suéltame! — Grite con desesperación, no quería quedarme solo con aquella persona — ¡Me duele!, ¡no me dejen solo, no por favor, se los suplico! — Extendí mi mano hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo las luciérnagas — ¡Se los suplico!.

— Pobre de mi Karamatsu — Aquella voz, no, no era igual al de la persona que me había hablado con anterioridad, no, esta voz la conocía a la perfección, y odio eso — No te preocupes, yo no te dejare solo, siempre, siempre estaré contigo, por siempre — Pánico, preocupación, tristeza, soledad, terror, todas esas palabras pasaron por mi mente.

— Déjame — Se me entrecorto la voz y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, el brillo de mis ojos desapareció y pequeños temblores invadieron mi cuerpo, la persona que estaba detrás de mi acerco su mano a la mía que seguía extendida y la tomo para acercarla a sus labios y darle un beso a mis nudillos — ¿Qué mas quieres de mi?.

— Ya nada — Contesto a la vez que mordía ligeramente mis dedos — ¿Te digo la razón? — Recargo su barbilla en mi hombro, olfateo mi cabello, suspiro y acerco sus labios a mi oído para susurrar — Por que ya tengo todo lo que necesito, estas vacío, tu me perteneces, mi preciado Karamatsu.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como la oscuridad me llevaba observe por ultima vez el lugar donde habían desaparecido las luciérnagas, encontrándome con alguien extendiéndome su mano, no podía ver su rostro, sin dudarlo y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba levante mi brazo y estire mi mano a su dirección, pero antes de alcanzarlo todo se volvió negro.

.

Me desperté con la respiración un poco agitada, no esperaba soñar aquello, parpadee varias veces para poder enfocar mejor, aun seguíamos en el autobús y al parecer todos estaban dormidos, separé mi cabeza de la ventana ya que me había recargado en el, gracias a ello ahora me dolía el cuello, me estire para después observar a Todomatsu, aun seguía dormido y una de sus manos se encontraba agarrando fuertemente la esquina de mi playera, desde pequeños ha tenido este hábito, hábito que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa pero a la vez me entristecía.

Me acomode mejor en mi asiento y regrese mi vista a la ventana donde ahora ya se podía apreciar las calles de la ciudad, los automóviles, algunos locales aun abiertos y las luces de los faroles, conocía el camino, ya solo faltaban diez minutos para llegar a la Universidad.

— ¿Quién era la otra persona? — Susurre para mi mismo, era cierto que uno lo conocía pero quien me hablo primero no, sonreí y negué la cabeza, no valía la pena pensar mucho en ello, era un simple sueño que había tenido, daba igual.

¿Cierto?

.

" _Me odio a mi mismo por pensar solamente en ti._

 _Me voy a dormir temprano de nuevo, pero antes de que lo sepa estás aquí otra vez._

 _Cuando cierro los ojos._

 _Llamas mi nombre de nuevo, inclusive aunque tape mis oídos,_

 _Por favor, déjame descansar ahora._

 _Cuando cierro los ojos estas aquí._

 _¿Me dejaras escapar de ti ahora?. "_

.

— ¡Chicos despierten, ya llegamos! — Grito la profesora Totoko ya de pie y en medio del pasillo del camión, poco a poco todos se fueron despertando y saliendo del autobús que ya se encontraba estacionado afuera de la Universidad — Que no se quede ninguno aquí.

— Totty — Llame varias veces a mi hermano en un intento para despertarlo, tenia el sueño algo pesado — Oye Totty abre los ojos — Lo agarre del hombro y sacudí logrando despertarlo, se veía muy gracioso ya que su cabello estaba alborotado y con la mirada perdida — Ya llegamos, es hora de ir a casa.

— Ah si, cierto, vámonos — Su voz se escuchaba ronca por el sueño, nos levantamos y dirigimos a la salida del vehículo para así reunirnos en el estacionamientos con los demás, ya una vez todos afuera uno por uno se retiro para irse a sus respectivas casas.

— ¿Dónde esta Homura? — Me pregunte a mi mismo buscándola con la mirada mientras Totty y yo nos alejábamos del grupo, en eso logre verla buscándonos también — ¡Homura por aquí! — Le llame alzando la mano izquierda para que me encontrara.

— ¡Chicos! — Se acerco y me ayudo a sostener a mi hermano que sorpresivamente se había quedado dormido otra vez y aferrándose a mi brazo derecho — Tiene bastante sueño ¿no es así?.

— Muchísimo — Nos reímos mientras nos acercamos a la banqueta para que un taxi nos recogiera, no tuvimos que esperar mucho, Homura se sentó en la parte del copiloto y le dio su dirección al conductor, ella vivía unas calles antes que nosotros, yo me senté en la parte de atrás para que así Totty recargara su cabeza en mi hombro.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos ya estábamos afuera de la casa de Homura, el taxista le dijo cuanto era y antes de que ella pagara la detuve — Deja que yo pague.

— Kara no empieces.

— Enserio, deja que pague aunque sea la mitad.

—… — No me contesto, solo se me quedo viendo con una ceja alzada — Déjame pensarlo, no — Le entrego el dinero al muchacho, le dio nuestra dirección y salió del taxi — ¡Adiós!.

— ¡Descansa! — Sin mas nos alejamos, llegamos a nuestra casa en tres minutos, revise la hora en el teléfono de Totty dándome cuenta que ya eran las 10:23 pm — Oye despierta.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Bostezo.

— Ya llegamos, entra a la casa.

— Si, si, lo que digas — Salió del taxi y de su bolsillo izquierdo saco las llaves de la casa y abrió la puerta — ¡Mamá ya llegamos!.

Le pague al taxista y rápidamente me acerque a la puerta, era una casa de un solo piso pero era bastante espaciosa, tenia un pequeño jardín delantero con algunos arbustos y en el borde de la pared derecha crecían flores de distintos colores, mi madre era florista por lo que las cuidaba bastante, tenia planeado sembrar flores en todos los rincones del jardín, el color de las paredes por fuera era rojo y el techo color marrón, ingrese a mi hogar, el suelo de todo el lugar era de madera pulida y las paredes color arena, en el recibidor estaba un perchero negro, del lado derecho una pequeña mesa y sobre de este estaba un arreglo floral, cada semana mi madre los cambiaba, también estaba un espejo colocado un metro arriba de la mesa, deje mis zapatos en la entrada y me coloque mis pantuflas blancas, del lado derecho estaba la sala comedor con cocina, había una gran ventana con las cortinas color crema, enfrente estaba colocado un sillón para tres, seguido de un sillón para dos personas, una pequeña alfombra y sobre de esta una mesa con cojín, simulando otro sillón, también se encontraba una lampara blanca de dos metros en la esquina del lugar, para ser mas precisos junto a la ventana, fotografías en cada pared y una que otra pintura de paisajes, el comedor era sencillo con cuatro sillas y un arreglo floral de orquídeas blancas sobre la mesa, la televisión se encontraba instalada en la parte de arriba de la pared, la cocina de igual manera era sencilla, los cajones y estufa eran blancos mientras que el refrigerador era gris y de una sola puerta, tanto en la sala como en la cocina habían dos lamparas de techo con un forro de tela café y dentro de este uno color rojo, le di un vistazo al lugar pero al parecer allí no se encontraba mi mamá, camine por el pasillo donde en cada lado habían fotos tanto de mi mamá, Totty y yo como de una que otra de arreglos florales, la primera puerta del lado izquierdo era de la habitación de mi hermano, sus paredes eran color rojo burdeos y la pared en donde se encontraba su cama estaban pintados de blanco dientes de león con algunos pétalos volando, a cada lado de su cama estaban colocados unas pequeñas mesas de noche negras con lamparas, siempre encendidas cuando el dormía, en la pared continua una ventana larga con cortinas color café y un pequeño sillón del mismo color que las mesas, lleno de cojines blancos, y en la ultima pared estaba instalado un armario del tamaño de la misma, fácil podía caber la ropa de nuestra madre y la mía, lo se por que una vez lo intentamos pero Totty termino regresándonos nuestra ropa bastante molesto por no pedirle permiso, dentro de la habitación ya estaba mi hermano durmiendo y recibiendo el beso de buenas noches de mi mamá, ella al verme me sonrío y se acerco a mi.

— Hola mamá — Me abrazo a lo que yo correspondí y le de un beso en la frente.

— Hola cariño, tu hermano ya estaba muy cansado — Me pude percatar que mi madre tenia la mirada cansada, nos estaba esperando, su nombre, Matsuyo Nakamura **[1]** , una mujer increíble y con mucho carácter, siempre llevaba consigo sus anteojos y su cabello recogido, ahora vestía una blusa morada y pantalones holgados del mismo color — ¿Cómo les fue en la visita?.

— Bastante bien, fue interesante y conocí a dos muchachos, son bastante talentosos.

— ¿Enserio?.

— Si, la muchacha es cantante mientras que el muchacho — sonreí con verdadera felicidad al recordarlo — es violinista, pero ¿te digo lo mas impresionante? — mi madre asintió emocionada — es ciego.

— Impresionante, que talentoso.

— Los dos mamá, los dos — reí acompañándola a su habitación, era la continua a la de Totty, las paredes eran color crema, en la cabecera de la cama, grande he de agregar, tenia de cada lado instaladas unas lamparas de noche, del lado derecho estaba un florero grande decorativo color naranja con detalles en negro, dentro de esta tenia un adorno floral de naturaleza muerta, eran anturios de color rosa pastel y azules, una mesa de noche del lado izquierdo donde una fotografía de nosotros tres se encontraba reposando, junto a la mesa estaba un sillón de dos personas color chocolate y cojines color menta, en la pared continua estaba una pequeña ventana, las cortinas eran del mismo color que los cojines, en la pared de enfrente de la cama estaba un pequeño ropero café y junto a este una mesa donde sobre de este estaba una televisión — Bueno mamá te dejo descansar.

— Descansa.

— Hasta mañana — Sin mas cerro la puerta de su habitación, en la pared izquierda estaba la puerta del baño, ingrese, tengo la costumbre de siempre dejar sobre una pequeña mesa junto al lavamanos mi pijama y ropa interior, mas que nada era una playera negra y unos pantalones azul marino, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y mientras me secaba el cabello me dirigí a mi habitación que era la que estaba junto al baño, las paredes eran del mismo color que el de mi hermano, rojo burdeos, en la esquina derecha de la pared central esta una ventana del mismo alto que la pared y de dos metros de largo, en lugar de cortinas yo tenia una persiana de tela recta color blanco, en las paredes tenia pegados pósters de obras de teatro, conciertos, algunas partituras de guitarra también, tanto acústica como eléctrica y unas cuantas fotografías de la secundaria con mis amigos, en su mayoría estaba Homura, nos conocemos desde los quince años, delante de la ventana esta un escritorio blanco con una computadora y unos cuantos cuadernos con bolígrafos, continuo a este una cajonera, blanca también, en esta reposaba una lampara de noche y una foto familiar de cuando Todomatsu y yo éramos bebés, en la pared del lado izquierdo tenia una silla móvil negra donde normalmente pasaba mi tiempo escribiendo canciones que me pedían en la Universidad, o simplemente lo utilizaba para moverme en círculos por toda la habitación, me aburro con facilidad, y junto a esta reposaba dentro de su estuche una guitarra yamaha negra acústica, una bocina amplificada de tamaño mediano y un micrófono con pie, la llamo mi pequeña sala de conciertos, conciertos que eran cancelados por Todomatsu, en la pared del lado derecho estaba mi cama, era baja, espaciosa, con dos almohadas, una blanca y la otra gris, el cobertor era del mismo color que la segunda almohada, junto a la cama estaba una pequeña mesa de noche con otra lampara, una radio y en el suelo una alfombra pequeña y a un lado de la puerta de mi habitación estaba el armario de madera con puerta corrediza.

Cerré la puerta ya estando dentro, dejé la toalla sobre la silla móvil e hice mi cabello hacia atrás mientras me acercaba a la ventana para dejar caer la persiana, ya estaba dispuesto a dormirme hasta que mi teléfono celular, que había dejado en la casa por no cargarlo en la noche, comenzó a vibrar, destendí el cobertor, tome mi celular y me acosté, solo eran mensajes de Homura, ya eran las 11 de la noche.

— _¡Karamatsu! ya no te pude interrogar en el taxi pero si ahora, dijiste que me dirías que hiciste en el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido._ _ **11:00 pm**_

— _Buenas noches Sherlock Holmes._ _ **11:00pm**_

— _Contesta Dr. John H. Watson._ _ **11:00pm**_

— _Muy bien, estaba en el segundo piso y entre a una especie de presentación de unos primos_ — Me emocione con solo recordarlo — _La muchacha se llama Ichiko y es cantante, pero también estaba Ichimatsu, es violinista._ _ **11:04pm**_

— _¿¡VIOLINISTA!?, increíble._ _ **11:04pm**_

— _¿Pero te digo que es lo mas increíble?, es que a través de su música se expresaba, podías sentir la pasión con la cual interpretaba sus melodías, es muy talentoso._ _ **11:05pm**_

— _Asombroso, no cualquiera puede hacer eso._ _ **11:05pm**_

— Si — Me dije a mi mismo para después sonreír, regrese mi atención al teléfono para responderle a Homura — _Pero existe otro detalle._ _ **11:08pm**_

— _¿Cuál?._ _ **11:10pm**_

— _Es ciego._ _ **11:10pm**_

— _¡DOBLEMENTE ASOMBROSO!._ _ **11:15pm**_

— _¡Lo se!._ _ **11:15pm**_

Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales aparecía que Homura se encontraba escribiendo pero no me enviaba nada, eso me dio curiosidad pero al cabo de unos siete minutos recibí un audio, no lo dude y le di "reproducir" — _Entonces, aquella vez en la que estábamos ya por subir al autobús y dijiste "¿lo volveré a ver?" te referías a Ichimatsu ¿verdad?._ _ **11:22pm**_

Me quede congelado, con solo escuchar el nombre "Ichimatsu" tuve un ligero escalofrío y mi palpitar se acelero, realmente quería encontrarme otra vez con él, se había ganado mi admiración, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que ocultaba, ¿qué le había sucedido como para tener una mirada llena de tristeza y un aura de ira? pero también ¿qué le impulsaba como para tocar con tanta pasión el violín?, quería conocerlo mejor.

— _Si_ — Le conteste para después recibir una serie de caritas felices y puños hacia arriba en forma de apoyo.

— _Bueno mi estimado Watson, es hora de dormir ¡nos vemos después!, descansa, no comiences con tus conciertos en la madrugada._ _ **11:35pm**_

— _Descansa my beatiful lady._ _ **11:35pm**_

Bloquee mi teléfono y lo deje en la mesa de noche para así acomodarme mejor, dandole la espalda al armario, poco a poco el sueño me invadió, pero antes de cerrar los ojos pude ver algunas luces proviniendo de afuera, las luciérnagas habían salido ya.

.

" _Esperaré, tus palabras nunca dijiste que significaban._

 _No me volveré débil, es solo que no estas a mi lado._

 _Tengo miedo de decir adiós por un tiempo._

 _Tengo miedo porque no estás a mi lado._

 _Nos encontramos, nos encontráremos. "_

.

Paso el tiempo, en la Universidad continuamos con nuestras clases, se abrieron cursos de idiomas a los cuales yo decidí ingresar, también un pequeño concurso de coro donde nosotros quedamos en segundo lugar, aun nos quedaba mucho por aprender, en la casa todo estaba bien, Todomatsu continuaba cancelando mis conciertos a las dos de la mañana diciendo que ese día iba a salir con unas amigas y tenia que estar descansado, mi mamá ya estando acostumbrada a nuestras "peleas" solo dormía o reía, existían días en los cuales quería ir otra vez a la Academia _Yukinoshita bara_ en busca de Ichimatsu e Ichiko pero por una u otra cosa terminaba posponiendo mi plan.

Sin darnos cuenta ya habían pasado tres meses, meses que se fueron volando, ahora nos encontrábamos en un momento de tensión ya que a todos los de la Universidad nos habían citado en la sala de conferencias, mentiría si diría que no estaba nervioso pero intentaba no ser tan evidente.

— ¿Karamatsu estas nervioso? — Pregunto un compañero que estaba sentado junto a mi, lo conozco por la clase de guitarra acústica.

— ¿Se nota mucho?.

— Bastante.

— Diablos — Suspire, en eso sentí como alguien me daba unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda, me gire un poco para ver la fila de atrás.

— Parece que en cualquier momento saldrás corriendo por los nervios — Dijo Homura — Descuida, de seguro no es nada malo.

— Si, quizás tengas razón — Le sonreí, iba a hacer otro comentario pero preferí quedarme callado ya que todos los profesores junto con el director habían entrado al lugar.

— Buen día alumnos — Saludo cordialmente el director, llevaba un traje color arena, corbata y zapatos negros, su cabello peinado hacia atrás dandole un aspecto mas joven, continuo dando un largo discurso, el cual deje de escuchar a los pocos segundos — Bien, la razón por la cual les dije a todos que se presentaran a esta sala es para dar un importante anuncio, bien saben que al salir de la Universidad serán unos artistas, cada uno decidió enfocarse por una área en especifico, algunos serán cantantes, cantautores, bailarines, poetas, músicos, y mucho mas, pero el verdadero reto será buscar un lugar que los represente y les de la oportunidad de hacerse conocer ¿no es así? — Algunos asintieron — Pues bien, esta Universidad a recibido propuestas de varios lugares de distintas partes del mundo, estarán visitándonos frecuentemente, y si alguno de ellos se interesa en ustedes, felicidades, ya tienen un lugar en donde demostrar su talento y también un trabajo seguro — El lugar se quedo en silencio, había mucha tensión, miedo, emoción y nerviosismo de parte de todos, inclusive de los profesores, el único que parecía estar tranquilo era el director, ¿¡qué sucedía si no se interesaban en alguien!?, ¿ese "alguien" se quedaría en la deriva?, ¿nunca encontraría una empresa que lo representará? — ¿Algún maestro quiere comentar algo? — Ninguno respondió, era obvio, ellos igual se habían quedado mudos — Bien, ¡entonces! no se preocupen chicos, si el miedo les termina ganando en la batalla no tendrán oportunidad, les aviso lo de las visitas para que no se alteren — En realidad saber los motivos de las visitas nos alteraba mas — Demuestren que son buenos en lo que les apasiona, no se dejen vencer.

Continuo dando palabras, según él y algunos, de aliento, también comento sobre los proyectos y concursos que habrían próximamente, estuvimos aproximadamente una media hora en la sala de conferencias, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba solo, me había quedado absorto en mis pensamientos, creo que hasta Homura se percato que necesitaba un tiempo a solas por que se marcho en silencio, ya faltaban quince minutos para que tocaran para la salida.

— Joven Nakamura — Levante mi vista encontrándome con la maestra Totoko — ¿Preocupado? — Se escuchaba nerviosa, incluso nuestra _violenta_ profesora -como solíamos decirle- tenia miedo.

— La verdad, si.

— Descuida, es normal — Sonrío — Pero yo se que son capaces de todo, son jóvenes talentosos con una gran vida por delante, aunque he de admitir que el director logro asustarme un poco por el aviso.

— Si — Me levante y salimos de la sala — El director Tougou tiene la gran habilidad de ponernos así con sus comentarios — Así es, el nombre del director de mi Universidad era Mizorogi Tougou **[2]** , un hombre con bastante poder en sus palabras, al poco tiempo el timbre de la salida se escucho, me despedí de mi profesora y me fui deprisa a mi salón, encontrándome con Homura saliendo, por poco y nos terminamos golpeando — ¡Hey!.

— Cuidado Kara — Dijo mientras me entregada mi mochila — Descuida, no te pongas nervioso, todo estará bien — Me abrazo para después despedirse.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?.

— No, gracias, hoy tengo curso de piano toda la tarde, nos vemos después.

— Suerte — Me fui por el camino contrario al de Homura, ya estando afuera de la Universidad me percate que el cielo estaba gris, de seguro llovería muy pronto, voltee hacia el estacionamiento encontrando a mi hermano subiendo al auto de uno de sus amigos de la clase de pintura, cierto, dos días antes nos aviso que saldría con ellos para ir a las típicas "citas en grupo", espero y encuentre a alguien.

Revise la hora en mi celular, apenas era la una de la tarde, mi madre aun estaba en el trabajo y sale a las 3:30, sin ganas de querer estar solo en la casa decidí ir a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la Universidad, en el trayecto me termino alcanzando la lluvia por lo que apresure el paso para al final llevarme la "agradable" sorpresa de que el local estaba cerrado, muy bien, este no era mi día, primero me dan la noticia de que mi futuro esta en manos de directores de otros países, segundo el local que vende mi café favorito esta cerrado ¡cuando es uno de 24 horas! y tercero estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, recargue mi mejilla en la puerta en un intento de que, si estaban los dueños dentro, notaran mi estado y me dejaran entrar, ¿y ahora qué?.

— ¡Fuerza superior dame una señal! — Grite a los cuatro vientos, no me importaba si las personas que iban corriendo se me quedaran viendo, yo quería una señal, pero lo único que recibí fue que la lluvia se convirtiera casi en tormenta, el aire ahora soplaba violentamente — ¡Gracias! ¿no quieres agregar algo mas fuerza superior? — Irónicamente un anuncio me golpeo en la cara, me la quite fastidiado pero antes de tirarlo leí lo que decía, era un panfleto que anunciaba un café que quedaba a unas cinco calles, lleve mi vista al cielo y guiñe el ojo, muy buena señal la que había recibido, sin mas corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la cafetería.

.

" _Estoy anticipado e inquietado a la vez._

 _¿Dónde estás?._

 _Eres impredecible._

 _Por favor encuéntrame._

 _Estoy caminando bajo la lluvia._

 _Incluso si se hace tarde, quédate donde estás._

 _Estoy yendo a través de la lluvia hacia ti. "_

.

Crucé la calle aprovechando que el semáforo para los vehículos estaba en rojo, vi mejor el local, era grande, de dos pisos y con bastantes ventanas, por fuera estaba pintado de negro y arriba de la entrada, con letras cursivas y de color oro decía _"Ongaku to kōhī"_ **[3]** , ingrese al lugar a la vez que el sonido de una campana anunciaba mi llegada, todo el lugar olía a café, pero no era tedioso, mas bien agradable, junto a las ventanas estaban algunas mesas y sillas ubicadas ya siendo ocupadas, el ambiente era increíble, el piso era de azulejos rectangulares de color madera, en la pared del frente en grande estaban todos los productos que ofrecían, y algunos de estos se podían apreciar en el mostrador, inclusive tenían tartas de frutas.

— Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir? — Me atendió una muchacha de cabello ondulado del otro lado del mostrador.

— Hola buenas tardes, voy a querer una tarta de fresa y un caramel macchiato **[4]** por favor.

— Claro, en unos segundos lo tengo listo, espere aquí — Con una agilidad increíble se acerco a un estante que tenia varias tazas, preparo el café como una experta, le coloco la espuma y sobre de esta virtio un poco de café y con un palillo muy fino comenzó a dibujar algo, del mostrador tomó la tarta que había pedido, la dejo en la mesa de la caja y después me entrego la taza de café, en la espuma estaba dibujado la nota musical sol — En la parte de arriba se encuentran mas lugares — Me indico donde estaban las escaleras — Puede ir adelantándose, yo enseguida iré a dejarle sus cosas a la mesa.

— Muy amable, gracias, pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría ir yo mismo, pero muchas gracias señorita.

— Por supuesto, al finalizar su café se le cobrara — Sonrió, asentí y me dirigí al piso de arriba, eran pocos escalones, era lo bueno, en el camino me fui comiendo la tarta de fresa, ya tenia hambre, una vez arriba analice todo el lugar, no era muy diferente al piso de abajo solo que aquí en una esquina estaba un pequeño escenario con dos sillas de base circular y sin respaldo, algunas bocinas y tres micrófonos con pie, la lluvia incremento, se escuchaba golpear violentamente contra las ventanas, de música de fondo habían puesto jazz, visualice una mesa desocupada por lo que me dirigí a ella mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

" _Ya le di una y muchas vueltas, y creo que es hora de que te diga,_

 _Aunque ya casi no sé de ti, tus palabras no puedo olvidar. "_

Pase junto a otras mesas que estaban ubicadas a un lado de las ventanas, algunas estaban desocupadas pero yo seguí caminando acercándome cada vez más a la mesa que quería.

" _Tengo mucho que preguntarte, no conocer las respuestas me vuelven loco._

 _Estas emociones que me atan… "_

Pero antes de llegar a la mesa, alguien me detuvo, o ¿algo?, baje la mirada hacia mis rodillas, había golpeado algo, era un bastón negro, mis ojos recorrieron el objeto para después dirigirla al dueño del bastón, pero al hacerlo sentí que el mundo se detuvo, me congele y de la sorpresa abrí aun mas los ojos.

" … _No entiendo si serán buenas o malas._

 _Aún no lo sé."_

— ¿Un caramel macchiato? eso tiene mucho dulce — Vestía unos pantalones, zapatos y un saco negro, debajo de esta una camisa morada, su codo izquierdo estaba en el respaldar y en su mano abierta reposaba su mejilla — ¿no te empalaga, Kusomatsu?.

— ¡Ichimatsu! — Grite emocionado, nunca de los nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver, con las manos temblorosas deje mi taza de café y mi pedazo de tarta en la mesa que estaba delante de Ichi — Yo — Tartamudee — ¡Es una sorpresa!.

— Si así quieres decirlo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?.

Tocó la punta de su nariz — Tengo bastante desarrollado mis demás sentidos, hueles a la misma colonia que usaste cuando nos conocimos.

— Increíble — No podía dejar de sonreír, la persona que admiro esta delante de mi ¡después de tres meses!.

— Y bien ¿¡qué no piensas saludar como una persona normal!? — Grito señalándome, ¡cierto!, solo le había llamado por su nombre y no lo salude correctamente.

— ¡Si! — Acerque mi mano hacia él — Es un gusto volverte a ver Fukuya Ichimatsu — Volví a sonreír, Ichi se quedo en silencio, arrugo el entrecejo, extendió su mano hacia donde el pensaba que estaba mi mano, y no estaba equivocado, pero antes de que tocáramos aunque sea nuestros dedos alguien agarro velozmente y con mucha fuerza mi muñeca haciéndola hacia atrás, logrando alejar mi mano de Ichimatsu y también lastimarme mi hombro, sin saber en que momento ya estaba de cara contra el suelo, con alguien presionando mi espalda con su rodilla y lastimando mi brazo — ¡Oye quítate!, ¿qué te hice?.

— ¿Quién eres? — El tono de voz que había utilizado aquella persona me dio miedo, lentamente gire mi rostro, encontrándome con una mirada llena de odio — Te pregunte ¿quién eres y qué quieres con Ichimatsu? — Me quede mudo.

Fukuya suspiro llamando mi atención — Oye ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? no tienes que estar protegiéndome a cada momento, se defenderme y cuidarme por mi cuenta ¿entiendes? — Arrugo el entrecejo — ¿Me escuchaste, Jyushimatsu?.

¡Aquel nombre! si, Homura lo había mencionado antes, el día de la visita esta persona la había ayudado a buscarme, pero también era quien le lanzo agua al director de la Academia, ¿qué cara es la real?.

.

* * *

 **N/A**

 _¡Son las 04:50am y apenas termine de escribir/editar esto, aaaaaaaaaa, ¡hola hermosuras! ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien, una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, estuve presentando mi examen semestral de ciencias de la salud y apoyando en el proyecto final, ¡al fin soy libre! o eso creo ¡wiiiiiiii!, también me quiero disculpar por no contestar sus comentarios, estuve con un dolor de ojos y cabeza espantoso estas tres semanas, pero prometo contestarles mas tarde,_ _ **Sushimatsu**_ _si lees esto te quiero dar las gracias por tus recomendaciones de canciones, me servirán bastante, gracias corazón._

 _Bien, ¡volvió a aparecer Ichi! yeeeeey, y Tougou resulto ser el director de la Universidad, ohohoho, este personaje será igual importante en la historia. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, por cierto en el momento en el que Karamatsu extendió su mano hacia Ichi, fue de una experiencia mía, salude de la misma manera a una persona ciega y él supo donde estaba mi mano por lo que no quiero que piensen que fue un error o algo así._

 _En la parte del sueño de Karamatsu les juro que tuve que hacer los movimientos para poder escribirlo, gracias canción de MONSTER - EXO por darme la inspiración._

 _Pues creo que eso es todo, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! esto se esta descontrolandoooooo, ya saben, dejen sus rewievs que eso alimenta mi corazón. ¡Ah!_ _También quería decirles que si ven que alguien llega a plagiar esta historia, me avisen, hace unos días me lleve la sorpresa de que alguien intento plagiarme, me enoje (obviamente) y estuve punto de cometer una locura con mi historia, pero una amiga me hizo entrar en razón, por ultimo les quiero decir que estoy haciendo dos One-shot's KaraIchi/IchiKara, espero pronto publicarlos y también cuando termine este fic iniciare con un nuevo proyecto de esta pareja y me tiene muy emocionada la verdad ajajaja._

 _Antes de pasar al anuncio importante que quería decirles, responderé un rewiev "anónimo"._

 _ **Clio:** __¡Muchas gracias! me alegra mucho que te este gustando mi historia, gracias por leer y comentar cariño, jhgfddfg amo ese fandub y al fin pude usarlo en un fanfic aaaaaaaaa, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!, cuidate, besos._

 _._

 _Muy bien, ahora si_ _ **EL ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE,**_ _aquí donde vivo están sucediendo algunos problemas de gran riesgo, a tal grado de que ya existe toque de queda y estamos todos en alerta de no salir de nuestras casas, honestamente estoy asustada, la ciudad esta completamente mal, las escuelas particulares cerraron ya que los que están atacando se escondían allí, están pasando patrullas, ambulancias y helicópteros, los centros comerciales fueron atacados, no hay comida, ya quemaron tanto autos como casas y según leí en las noticias de facebook habrán días donde cortaran la electricidad, ¿por cuánto tiempo? no lo se, y eso me será un obstáculo para subir las actualizaciones, no dejare de escribir, lo estaré haciendo toda esta semana para ver si puedo terminar máximo dos o tres capítulos y subirlos de golpe algún fin de semana, no lo prometo pero haré el intento, no abandonare esta historia._

 _Gracias por leer, los quiero, se cuidan._

 _._

 _ **[1]:**_ _Matsuyo Nakamura, deje como a Matsuyo siendo mamá solamente de Totty y Kara, y su apellido se los dio a sus hijos._

 _ **[2]:**_ _Mizorogi Tougou, soy bien kúl y le puse el apellido de uno de los personajes que interpreto el seiyuu de Osomatsu._

 _ **[3]: "**_ _Ongaku to kōhī", en español " La música y el café"._

 _ **[4]:**_ _Caramel macchiato, al fondo de la taza tiene café, arriba salsa de caramelo, leche y en la parte de hasta arriba espuma, la wea rica yo quiero._

 _._

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal!**


End file.
